1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus having a memory resource of a predetermined capacity and communicable capable of communicating with an information processing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium. The invention also relates to an information processing apparatus communicable capable of communicating with such a printing apparatus, as well as to a printing system which has both a printing apparatus and an information processing apparatus of the types stated above. The invention in its further aspect pertains to a data processing method for use in such a printing apparatus, information processing apparatus or a printing system having both the printing and information processing apparatuses. The invention also is concerned with a storage medium storing a computer-readable program implementing such a data processing method.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a printing apparatus which receives printing information from an information processing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium and which has a memory resource divided into a plurality of band area in which the received printing information is image-developed so as to be printed, and relates also to such an information processing apparatus, as well as to a printing system which has the combination of such printing apparatus and information processing apparatus. Furthermore, the invention pertains to data processing methods which are suitable for use in such printing apparatus, information processing apparatus or printing system. The invention also is concerned with a storage medium which stores a computer-readable program to be used in such a printing system.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In general, a page printer employed in a printing system of the type specified above deals with data on page basis. To this end, the page printer has a bit map memory of a size corresponding to one page of data. Document data sent from a host computer is dot-developed on this bit mp memory, and the printing is performed in accordance with the dot patterns developed on the one-page bit map.
This type of printing system is necessarily expensive, due to the use of the bit map memory, the size of which must be large enough to accommodate one-page data, at the least. Under this circumstance, a method has been proposed in which one-page size is divided into a plurality of bands, e.g., 16 bands. According to this method, the document data transmitted from a host computer is converted into intermediate codes so as to be handled on a band basis. The intermediate codes in each band are developed in a band memory having a capacity corresponding to the size of a bit map memory for one band. The printing is performed based on the dot data read from the band memory.
It will be seen that this method requires at least two band memories: namely, it is necessary to arrange such that, while dot data is being read from one band memory for printing, the other band memory receives and develops the next band of dot data.
According to this method, it is possible to optimize the memory capacity which is necessary for the purpose of processing printing information, as will be understood from comparison between FIG. 11A and FIG. 11B which show, respectively, memory resources allocation employed in the method in which the printing information is developed on a band basis and memory resource allocation employed in the method in which printing information is developed on a one-page size bit map memory.
It will be seen that, whilst the method employing a one-page size bit map memory requires a total memory capacity of 6.5 MB in order to perform printing at 600 dpi on a A-4 size sheet, as shown in FIG. 11B, the method which employs an intermediate code memory in combination with band memories requires only a small total memory capacity of 2 MB, which is less than ⅓ of that necessitated in the method which uses a one-page size bit map memory.
The method employing intermediate code memory in combination with band memories, however, suffers from the following problem. In the memory resource allocation shown in FIG. 11B, the memory area of 1 MB size is allocated for intermediate codes, on an assumption that the printing is performed at 600 dpi. However, this memory area easily overflows with data when numerous intermediate codes are required due to the complexity of document data, or when the whole page is occupied by image data, which requires 4 MB at 600 dpi printing on an A-4 size sheet. Consequently, the printing apparatus fails to print. This problem would be overcome if the size of the memory area is increased, but such a solution leads to a rise of the costs of the apparatus due to use of expensive memory resources.
Another problem encountered with page printer used in conventional printing apparatus is as follows. Basically, such a printer performs printing on a page basis, so that, once the printing is started, it is not allowed to stop the printing halfway, i.e., until the printing of the page is completed. Thus, the page printer has had to be equipped with a memory of a size large enough to accommodate dot image corresponding to data of one page.
The use of a memory having a large storage capacity raises the price of the page printer. In order to obviate this problem, a method referred to as xe2x80x9cband processingxe2x80x9d has been proposed in which the data contained in one page is divided into a plurality of bands, while a plurality of band memories are preserved in the memory resource of the page printer. In operation, printing is performed by alternately and repeatedly using the band memories such that, while printing is performed based on dot-developed image data read from one of the band memories, the next band data is dot-developed in the other band memory.
The described band processing of printing information, however, encounters the following problem. Namely, the printing system relying upon this processing method inherently has a risk that the printing may unexpectedly fail, when the dot development cannot be finished before the delivery of data to the printer engine, due to the complexity of the document, i.e., the presence of too many characters or presence of graphics command, or when the amount of data exceeds the size of the area allocated in the memory resource for printing. In addition, the printing also fails when a large volume of image data is inputted, because the size of the memory resource of the printer is too large to accommodate such a big volume of image data.
In the meantime, the method which employs a memory for storing full one-page dot image is inevitably expensive, due to the use of such a memory having a large size. In addition, this type of method is disadvantageous in that the throughput of the printer is reduced due to the fact that development of one-page document data cannot be performed until the delivery of the whole dot data of the preceding one page to the printer engine is completed. For instance, when the page-based document data delivered to the page printer contains such a command as to cause the printer to draw a vertical line from the top to the bottom of a page, vacant areas are formed in the bit map of the memory. However, it is not allowed to developed the next page data until the vertical line data is delivered to the printer engine, despite the presence of such vacant areas.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-described problems of the known arts, by providing in its first to fifteenth aspects an improved printing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a printing system, a data processing for use in a printing apparatus or printing system, and a storage medium storing a computer-readable program.
According to the invention, printing information from a host computer as an information processing apparatus is converted into intermediate code information so as to enable printing on band basis, and the intermediate code information thus obtained are stored in a predetermined area preserved in a memory resource of a printing apparatus. When the size of the intermediate codes exceeds the size of the storage area, the intermediate code information is suitably processed so as to form a vacancy in the memory, thereby making it possible to store the entire one-page intermediate code information in the memory resource, without requiring expansion of the memory resource.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing apparatus communicable with an information processing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium, comprising: first conversion means for converting page-basis printing information received from the information processing apparatus into predetermined intermediate code information, the conversion being executed on a predetermined band basis; first storage means for storing, in a first storage area of a memory resource, the intermediate code information obtained through conversion performed by the first conversion means; second conversion means for converting the intermediate code information into image data on a predetermined band basis; second storage means for storing, in a second storage area of the memory resource, a plurality of bands of the image data obtained through conversion performed by the second conversion means; first judging means for judging whether or not the intermediate code information corresponding to one page has been stored in the first storage area; and first memory control means operative based on the result of judgment conducted by the first judgment means so as to cause the second conversion means to convert the intermediate code information stored in the first storage area on the predetermined band basis into image and to develop the image in the second storage area, thereby forming a vacant area in the first storage area.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the printing apparatus of the first aspect further comprises: second memory control means operative after the preservation of the vacant area by the first memory control means and operative based on the result of the judgment performed by the first judging means, so as to cause the second conversion means to convert into image the intermediate code information of a band which does not contain image data from among the bands of intermediate code information stored in the first storage area, and to develop the image into the second storage area; compression means for compressing the output information image-developed by the second memory control means into a predetermined volume, thereby generating compressed output information; and third memory control means for causing the first storage area to store the compressed output information generated by the compression means.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus communicable with a printing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium, comprising: transfer means for transferring to the printing apparatus the page printing information except for image data in the page; inquiry means for inquiring, after the data transfer performed by the transfer means, about the size of vacancy in an intermediate code information storage area preserved in a memory resource of the printing apparatus; and transfer control means for comprising the size of the image data with the size of the vacancy informed by the printing apparatus in response to the inquiry made by the inquiry means, and for controlling the size of the image data to be transferred, based on the result of the comparison.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the transfer control means, when judging that the size of the image data exceeds the size of vacancy, compresses the image data so as to reduce the size of the image data to be transferred.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing apparatus communicable with an information processing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium, comprising: first conversion means for converting page-basis printing information received from the information processing apparatus into predetermined intermediate code information, the conversion being executed on a predetermined band basis; first storage means for storing, in a first storage area of a memory resource, the intermediate code information obtained through conversion performed by the first conversion means; second conversion means for converting the intermediate code information into image data on a predetermined band basis; second storage means for storing, in a second storage area of the memory resource, a plurality of bands of the image data obtained through conversion performed by the second conversion means; and informing means for informing the information processing apparatus of the size of vacancy formed in the first storage area after conversion performed by the first conversion means, in response to an inquiry made by the information processing apparatus about the vacancy size.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing system comprising an information processing apparatus and a printing apparatus communicable with each other through a predetermined communication medium, wherein the printing apparatus comprises: first conversion means for converting page-basis printing information received from the information processing apparatus into predetermined intermediate code information, the conversion being executed a on predetermined band basis; first storage means for storing, in a first storage area of a memory resource, the intermediate code information obtained through conversion performed by the first conversion means; second conversion means for converting the intermediate code information into image data on predetermined band basis; second storage means for storing, in a second storage area of the memory resource, a plurality of bands of the image data obtained through conversion performed by the second conversion means; and informing means for informing the information processing apparatus of the size of vacancy formed in the first storage area after conversion performed by the first conversion means, in response to an inquiry made by the information processing apparatus about the vacancy size; and wherein the information processing apparatus comprises: transfer means for transferring to the printing apparatus the page printing information except for image data in the page; inquiry means for inquiring, after the data transfer performed by the transfer means, about the size of vacancy in an intermediate code information storage area preserved in the memory resource of the printing apparatus; and transfer control means for comparing the size of the image data with the size of the vacancy informed by the printing apparatus in response to the inquiry made by the inquiry means, and for controlling the size of the image data to be transferred, based on the result of the comparison.
In accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, the transfer control means, when judging that the size of the image data exceeds the size of vacancy, compresses the image data so as to reduce the size of the image data to be transferred.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data processing method for use in a printing apparatus communicable with an information processing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium, the method comprising: a first converting step for converting page-basis printing information received from the information processing apparatus into predetermined intermediate code information, the conversion being executed on a predetermined band basis; a first storing step for sorting, in a first storage area preserved in a memory resource, the intermediate code information obtained through the conversion; a second converting step for converting the intermediate code information stored in the first storage area into image data on a predetermined band basis; a second storing step for storing, in a second storage area preserved in the memory resource, a plurality of bands of the image data obtained through the conversion performed in the second converting step; a first judging step for judging whether or not the intermediate code information corresponding to one page has been stored in the first storage area; and a third storing step conducted based on the result of judgment conducted by the first judging means, so as to cause the intermediate code information stored on the predetermined band basis in the first stored area to be developed into image in the second storage area, thereby preserving vacant area in the first storage area, and to store subsequent intermediate code data into the vacant area.
In accordance with the ninth aspect of the present invention, the data processing method of the eighth aspect further comprises: a second judging step conducted after storage of the subsequent intermediate code information in the vacant area, so as to judge whether or not the intermediate code information corresponding to one page has been stored in the first storage area; a fourth storing step conducted based on the result of the judgment performed in the second judging step, so as to develop into image the intermediate code information of a band which does not contain image data from among the bands of intermediate code information stored in the first storage area, and to store the developed image in the second storage area; a compressing step for compressing the image-developed output information into a predetermined volume thereby generating compressed output information; and a fifth storing step for storing the compressed output information in the first storage area.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data processing method for use in a printing system comprising an information processing apparatus and a printing apparatus communicable with each other through a predetermined communication medium, the method comprising: a first transferring step for transferring first printing information formed by removing image from one-page printing information to be transferred; a first converting step for converting, on a predetermined band basis, the first printing information received from the information processing apparatus into a predetermined intermediate code information; a first storing step for storing the intermediate code information obtained through the conversion in a first storage area preserved in a memory resource; and an informing step for informing, after the storage of the intermediate code information in the first storage area, the information processing apparatus of the size of vacancy in the first storage area, in response to an inquiry given by the information processing apparatus.
In accordance with the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the data processing method further comprises: judging step for comparing the size of the image data to be transmitted with the size of vacancy informed by the printing apparatus; reducing step for reducing the size of the image data to be transferred based on the result of the judgment; and a second transferring step for transferring the reduced image data to the printing apparatus.
According to the twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided storage medium storing a computer-readable program which comprises: a first converting step for converting page-basis printing information received from an information processing apparatus into predetermined intermediate code information, the conversion being executed on a predetermined band basis; a first storing step for storing, in a first storage area preserved in a memory resource, the intermediate code information obtained through the conversion; a second converting step for converting the intermediate code information stored in the first storage area into image data on a predetermined band basis; a second storing step for storing, in a second storage area preserved in the memory resource, a plurality of bands of the image data obtained through the conversion performed in the second converting step; a first judging step for judging whether or not the intermediate code information corresponding to one page has been stored in the first storage area; and a third storing step conducted based on the result of judgment conducted by the first judging means, so as to cause the intermediate code information stored on the predetermined band basis in the first storage area to be developed into image in the second storage area, thereby preserving vacant area in the first storage area, and to store subsequent intermediate code data into the vacant area.
According to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a computer-readable program, wherein the computer-readable program further comprises: a second judging step conducted after storage of the subsequent intermediate code information in the vacant area, so as to judge whether or not the intermediate code information corresponding to one page has been stored in the first storage area; a fourth storing step conducted based on the result of the judgment performed in the second judging step, so as to develop into image the intermediate code information of a band which does not contain image data from among the bands of intermediate code information stored in the first storage area, and to store the developed image in the second storage area; a compressing step for compressing the image-developed output information into a predetermined volume, thereby generating compressed output information; and a fifth storing step for storing the compressed output information in the first storage area.
According to the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a computer-readable program, the computer-readable program comprising: a first transferring step for transferring first printing information formed by removing image data from one-page printing information to be transferred; a first converting step for converting, on a predetermined band basis, the first printing information received from the information processing apparatus into a predetermined intermediate code information; a first storing step for storing the intermediate code information obtained through the conversion in a first storage area preserved in a memory resource; and an informing step for informing, after the storage of the intermediate code information in the first storage area, the information processing apparatus of the size of vacancy in the first storage area, in response to an inquiry given by the information processing apparatus.
According to the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a computer-readable program according to claim 14, wherein the computer-readable program further comprises: judging step for comparing the size of the image data to be transmitted with the size of vacancy informed by the printing apparatus; a reducing step for reducing the size of the image data to be transferred based on the result of the judgment; and a second transferring step for transferring the reduced image data to the printing apparatus.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide, in its sixteenth to thirty-ninth aspects, an improved printing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a printing system, a data processing for use in a printing apparatus or printing system, and a storage medium storing a computer-readable program. According to these aspects of the invention, when the printing information transferred from a host computer as an information processing apparatus cannot be processed due to restriction in the size of the printing information area allocated in a printer memory resource, the printing information is developed into image data by the information processing apparatus, not by the printing apparatus, and the thus developed image data is transferred to the printing apparatus, whereby printing information which otherwise may fail to be printed due to restriction in the memory resource allocation can be printed as much as possible. At the same time, in these aspects of the invention, image data from a host computer as the information processing apparatus is transferred to a printer in a stepped manner depending on the size of the image data. When the total image data size exceeds the size of the image area allocated in the printer memory resource, the printer performs restoration of the original image data based on the amount of the image data which has already been received by the printer. The printer then performs printing of the restored image data, whereby the original image data can be processed at high image quality as possible, even when the total size of the image data exceeds the size of the image area allocated in the memory resource.
More specifically, according to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus capable of performing, through a predetermined communication medium, band communication with a printing apparatus having a memory resource divided to provide band areas each of which being capable of developing an image therein, the information processing apparatus comprising: developing means for acquiring memory resource use status information delivered by the printing apparatus and for developing printing information which has been transferred to the printing apparatus into image data of a form which can be outputted by the printing apparatus; and transfer control means for transferring the image data developed by the developing means to the printing apparatus.
In accordance with the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the information processing apparatus of the sixteenth aspect further comprises: data processing means for acquiring information concerning image data development area size allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, comparing based on the acquired information the image data development area size with the total size of the image data to be transferred, and for adjusting the size of the image data to be transferred to the printing apparatus based on the result of the comparison, thereby generating transfer data to be transferred by the transfer control means.
In accordance with the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the transfer control means transfers the image data in a dividing manner in a plurality of transfer cycles.
In accordance with the nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the transfer control means suspends the transfer of image data to the printing apparatus, depending on the memory resource use status acquired from the printing apparatus during the dividing transfer of the image data.
In accordance with the twentieth aspect of the present invention, the data processing means extracts non-overlapping pixel data in a stepping manner from the image data and generates the transfer data based on the extracted pixel data.
According to the twenty-first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing apparatus communicable with an information processing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium, comprising: first storage means for dividing printing information received from the information processing apparatus into a plurality of bands of data and for storing the bands of data; and first informing means for informing the information processing apparatus of the status of use of the first storage means.
According to the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing apparatus communicable with an information processing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium, comprising: compression means for compressing, in accordance with a predetermined compression protocol, image data received from the information processing apparatus; second storage means for storing the compressed image data formed by the compression means; expansion means for expanding, in accordance with a predetermined expansion protocol, the compressed image data stored in the second storage means; and printing means for printing the image data which has been expanded by the expansion means.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the printing apparatus further comprises second informing means for informing the information processing apparatus of the status of use of the second storage means.
In accordance with the twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, the printing apparatus further comprises: interpolation means for judging the state of development of the compressed image in the second storage means and for conducting a predetermined interpolation processing on the image data expanded by the expansion means, thereby restoring the image data.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing system comprising an information processing apparatus and a printing apparatus having a memory resource divided to provide band areas each of which being capable of developing an image therein, the information processing apparatus and the printing apparatus being capable of band-communicating with each other through a predetermined communication medium, wherein the information processing apparatus comprises: developing means for acquiring memory resource use status information delivered by the printing apparatus and for developing printing information which has been transferred to the printing apparatus into image data of a form which can be outputting by the printing apparatus; and transfer control means for transferring the image data developed by the developing means to the printing apparatus; and wherein the printing apparatus comprising: first storage means for dividing printing information received from the information processing apparatus into a plurality of bands of data and for storing the bands of data; first informing means for informing the information processing apparatus of the status of use of the first storage means; compression means for compressing, in accordance with a predetermined compression protocol, image data received from the information processing apparatus; second storage means for storing the compressed image data formed by the compression means; expansion means for expanding, in accordance with a predetermined expansion protocol, the compressed image data stored in the second storage means; and printing means for printing the image data which has been expanded by the expansion means.
In accordance with the twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, the information processing apparatus comprises: data processing means for acquiring information concerning image data development area size allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, comparing based on the acquired information the image data development area size with the total size of the image data to be transferred, and for adjusting the size of the image data to be transferred to the printing apparatus based on the result of the comparison, thereby generating transfer data to be transferred by the transfer control means.
In accordance with the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the transfer control means transfers the image data in a dividing manner in a plurality of transfer cycles.
In accordance with the twenty-eight aspect of the present invention, the transfer control means suspends the transfer of image data to the printing apparatus, depending on the memory resource use status acquired from the printing apparatus during the dividing transfer of the image data, while the printing apparatus further comprises second informing means for informing the information processing apparatus of the status of use of the second storage means.
In accordance with the twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, the data processing means extracts non-overlapping pixel data in a stepping manner from the image data and generates the transfer data based on the extracted pixel data, while the printing apparatus further comprises interpolation means for judging the state of development of the compressed image in the second storage means and for conducting a predetermined interpolation processing on the image data expanded by the expansion means, thereby restoring the image data.
According to the thirtieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data processing method for use in an information processing apparatus capable of performing, through a predetermined communication medium, band communication with a printing apparatus having a memory resource divided to provide band areas each of which being capable of developing an image therein, the method comprising: a developing step for acquiring memory resource use status information delivered by the printing apparatus and for developing printing information which has been transferred to the printing apparatus into image data of a form which can be outputted by the printing apparatus; and a first transferring step for transferring the image data developed by the developing means to the printing apparatus.
In accordance with the thirty-first aspect of the present invention, the data processing method further comprises: a data processing step for acquiring information concerning image data development area size allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, comparing based on the acquired information the image data development area size with the total size of the image data to be transferred, and for adjusting the size of the image data to be transferred to the printing apparatus based on the result of the comparison, thereby generating transfer data to be transferred; and a second transferring step for transferring the transfer data in a dividing manner in a plurality of transfer cycles.
According to the thirty-second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data processing method for use in printing apparatus communicable with an information processing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium, the method comprising: first storing step for dividing printing information received from the information processing apparatus into a plurality of bands of data and for storing the bands of data in first storage means; and first informing step for informing the information processing apparatus of the status of use of the first storage means.
According to the thirty-third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data processing method for use in printing apparatus communicable with an information processing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium, the method comprising: a compressing step for compressing, in accordance with a predetermined compression protocol, image data received from the information processing apparatus; a second storing step for storing the compressed image data formed in the compressing step in a second storage means; a second informing step for informing the information processing apparatus of the status of use of the second storage means; an expanding step for expanding, in accordance with a predetermined expansion protocol, the compressed image data stored in the second storage means; and a printing step for printing the image data which has been expanded by the expansion means.
In accordance with the thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention, the data processing method further comprises an interpolating step for judging the state of development of the compressed image in the second storage means and for conducting a predetermined interpolation processing on the image data expanded by the expansion means, thereby restoring the image data.
According to the thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a computer-readable program, the computer-readable program comprising: a developing step for acquiring memory resource use status information delivered by the printing apparatus and for developing printing information which has been transferred to the printing apparatus into image data of a form which can be outputted by the printing apparatus; and a first transfer step for transferring the image data developed by the developing means to the printing apparatus.
In accordance with the thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention, the computer-readable program further comprises: a data processing step for acquiring information concerning image data development area size allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus; comparing based on the acquired information the image data development area size with the total size of the image data to be transferred, and for adjusting the size of the image data to be transferred to the printing apparatus based on the result of the comparison, thereby forming transfer data to be transferred; and a second transferring step for transferring the transfer data in a dividing manner in a plurality of transfer cycles.
In accordance with the thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the computer-readable program further comprises: first storing step for dividing printing information received from the information processing apparatus into a plurality of bands of data and for storing the bands of data in first storage means; and first informing step for informing the information processing apparatus of the status of use of the first storage means.
According to the thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a computer-readable program, wherein the program comprises: a compressing step for compressing, in accordance with a predetermined compression protocol, image data received from the information processing apparatus; a second storing step for storing the compressed image data formed in the compressing step in a second storage means; a second informing step for informing the information processing apparatus of the status of use of the second storage means; an expanding step for expanding, in accordance with a predetermined expansion protocol, the compressed image data stored in the second storage means; and a printing step for printing the image data which has been expanded by the expansion means.
In accordance with the thirty-ninth aspect of the present invention, the computer-readable program further comprises an interpolating step for judging the state of development of the compressed image in the second storage means and for conducting a predetermined interpolation processing on the image data expanded by the expansion means, thereby restoring the image data.
As described at the beginning, in the printing apparatus in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the first judging means judges whether or not the intermediate code information corresponding to one page has been stored in the first storage area, while the first memory control means operative based on the result of judgment conducted by the first judging means so as to cause the second conversion means to convert the intermediate code information stored in the first storage area on the predetermined band basis into image and to develop the image in the second storage area, thereby forming a vacant area in the first storage area. Therefore, even when the printing information received from the information processing apparatus is too large to be stored in the first storage area allocated in the memory resource, the whole one-page printing information from the information processing apparatus can be received and stored in the form of intermediate code information by making an effective use of the second storage area.
According to the second aspect of the invention, after the preservation of the vacant area by the first memory control means, the second memory control means operates based on the result of the judgment performed by the first judging means, so as to cause the second conversion means to convert into image the intermediate code information of a band which does not contain image data from among the bands of intermediate code information stored in the first storage area, and to develop the image into the second storage area. Then, the compression means compresses the image-developed output information into a predetermined volume, thereby generating compressed output information. Then, the third memory control means for causes the first storage area to store the compressed output information generated by the compression means. In operation, the intermediate code information of the bands stored in the first storage area is image-developed through the second storage area and again stored in the first storage area. If full one-page intermediate code information cannot be stored in the first storage area despite such a technique, the compression means operates to compress the image-developed output information, so that full one-page printing information can be stored in the form of combination of predetermined intermediate codes and image data.
According to the third aspect, after the transfer to the printing apparatus of page printing information except for image data in the page performed by the transfer means, the inquiry means inquires about the size of vacancy in an intermediate code information storage area preserved in a memory resource of printing apparatus. Then, the transfer control means compares the size of the image data with the size of the vacancy informed by the printing apparatus in response to the inquiry made by the inquiry means, and controls the size of the image data to be transferred, based on the result of the comparison. It is therefore possible to control the size of the image data to be transferred, in accordance with the size of the vacancy in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, in advance of the transfer.
According to the fourth aspect, the transfer control means, when judging that the size of the image data exceeds the size of vacancy, compresses the image data so as to reduce the size of the image data to be transferred. It is therefore possible to store the transferred image data without fail in the limited area of vacancy in the memory resource.
According to the fifth aspect, the informing means informs the information processing apparatus of the size of vacancy formed in the first storage area after conversion performed by the first conversion means, in response to an inquiry made by the information processing apparatus about the vacancy size. The information processing apparatus, therefore, can know the size of the vacancy in the first storage area which stores the intermediate code information corresponding to the printing information other than image data.
According to the sixth aspect, the informing means informs the information processing apparatus of the size of vacancy formed in the first storage area after conversion performed by the first conversion means, in response to an inquiry made by the information processing apparatus about the vacancy size, so that the information processing apparatus can know the size of the vacancy in the first storage area which stores the intermediate code information corresponding to the printing information other than image data. Meanwhile, the transfer control means, when it is judged that the size of the vacancy is exceeded by the size of the image data, operates to adjust the size of the image data to be transferred. It is therefore possible to store the image data without fail, even when the size of the vacant area formed in the memory resource of the printing apparatus is limited.
According to the seventh aspect, the transfer control means, when it is judged that the size of the vacancy is exceeded by the size of the image data, operates to compress the image data to a predetermined size, thus reducing the size of the image data to be transferred. It is therefore possible to store the image data without fail, even when the size of the vacant area formed in the memory resource of the printing apparatus is limited.
According to the eighth aspect, a judgment is conducted as to whether or not the intermediate code information corresponding to one page has been stored in the first storage area and, thereafter, a step is executed based on the result of judgment, so as to cause the intermediate code information stored on the predetermined band basis in the first storage area to be developed into image in the second storage area, thereby preserving vacant area in the first storage area, whereby the subsequent intermediate code data can be stored in the vacant area formed in the first storage area. Therefore, even if the size of the received one-page printing information is too large to be stored in the first storage area, it is possible to store full one-page printing information in the form of intermediate code information, by making use of the second storage area preserved in the memory resource.
According to the ninth aspect, after storage of the subsequent intermediate code information in the vacant area, judgment is conducted as to whether or not the intermediate code information corresponding to one page has been stored in the first storage area. Then, based on the result of the judgment, the intermediate code information of a band which does not contain image data, from among the bands of intermediate code information stored in the first storage area, is image-developed and stored in the second storage area. The image-developed output information is then compressed into a predetermined volume, whereby compressed output information is produced. The compressed output information is then stored in the first storage area. In operation, the intermediate code information of the bands stored in the first storage area is image-developed through the second storage area and again stored in the first storage area. If full one-page intermediate code information cannot be stored in the first storage area despite such a technique, the compression means operates to compress the image-developed output information, so that full one-page printing information can be stored in the form of combination of predetermined intermediate codes and image data.
According to the tenth aspect, a first transferring step is executed for transferring first printing information formed by removing image data from one-page printing information to be transferred, followed by execution of a first converting step from converting, on a predetermined band basis, the first printing information received from the information processing apparatus into a predetermined intermediate code information. The intermediate code information obtained through the conversion is stored in the first storage area preserved in the memory resource. After the storage of the intermediate code information in the first storage area, the information processing apparatus is informed of the size of vacancy in the first storage area, in response to an inquiry given by the information processing apparatus. Therefore, the information processing apparatus can know the size of the vacant space in the first storage area which stores the intermediate code information corresponding to the printing information other than the image data.
According to the eleventh aspect, a judging step is executed to compare the size of the image data to be transmitted with the size of vacancy informed by the printing apparatus, followed by the reducing step for reducing the size of the image data to be transferred based on the result of the judgment. The image data of the thus reduced size is transferred to the printing apparatus. It is therefore possible to store without fail the transferred image data even when the vacant area formed in the memory resource of the printing apparatus is limited.
According to the twelfth aspect, a storage medium stores a program which includes a step of performing a judgment as to whether or not the intermediate code information corresponding to one page has been stored in the first storage area, and a subsequent step conducted based on the result of judgment conducted by the first judging means so as to cause the intermediate code information stored on the predetermined band basis in the first storage area to be developed into image in the second storage area, thereby preserving vacant area in the first storage area, and to store subsequent intermediate code data into the vacant area. When this program is executed by a computer loaded with this storage medium, printing information of one page from the information processing apparatus can be stored in the form of intermediate code information by making effective use of the second storage area in the memory resource.
According to the thirteenth aspect, a storage medium stores a program which has the steps of: judging, after storage of the subsequent intermediate code information in the vacant area, whether or not the intermediate code information corresponding to one page has been stored in the first storage area; developing, based on the result of the judgment performed in the second judging step, into image the intermediate code information of a band which does not contain image data from among the bands of intermediate code information stored in the first storage area, and to store the developed image in the second storage area; compressing the image-developed output information into a predetermined volume, thereby generating compressed output information; and storing the compressed output information in the first storage area. This storage medium is loaded on a computer so as to be read and executed by the computer. In operation, the intermediate code information of the bands stored in the first storage area is image-developed through the second storage area and again stored in the first storage area. Even in the event that full one-page intermediate code information cannot be stored in the first storage area despite such a technique, the computer-readable program operates to compress the image-developed output information, so that full one-page printing information can safely be stored in the form of combination of predetermined intermediate codes and image data.
According to the fourteenth aspect, a storage medium stores a computer-readable program for executing steps of transferring first printing information formed by removing image data from one-page printing information to be transferred, converting, on a predetermined band basis, the first printing information received from the information processing apparatus into a predetermined intermediate code information, storing the intermediate code information obtained through the conversion in a first storage area preserved in a memory resource, and informing, after the storage of the intermediate code information in the first storage area, the information processing apparatus of the size of vacancy in the first storage area, in response to an inquiry given by the information processing apparatus. The program is read and executed by a computer loaded with this storage medium, so that the information processing apparatus can know the size of the vacant area available in the first storage area which stores intermediate code information corresponding to the printing information other than the image data.
According to the fifteenth aspect, a storage medium stores a computer-readable program which executes the steps of comparing the size of the image data to be transmitted with the size of vacancy informed by the printing apparatus, reducing the size of the image data to be transferred based on the result of the judgment, and a second transferring step for transferring the reduced image data to the printing apparatus. This program is read and executed by a computer loaded with the storage medium, so that the image data to be transferred is safely received and stored even in a limited area of vacancy available in the memory resource.
Thus, according to the first to fifteenth aspect of the present invention, it is possible to eliminate any unexpected printing failure attributable to overflow of the memory without requiring expansion of the memory resource, thus ensuring safe printing of printing information sent form a host apparatus, despite any complexity of information.
According to the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the developing means acquires memory resource use status information delivered by the printing apparatus and develops printing information which has been transferred to the printing apparatus into image data of a form which can be outputted by the printing apparatus. The transfer control means transfers the image data developed by the developing means again to the printing apparatus. Therefore, when the printing information transferred from the information processing apparatus cannot be processed due to restriction in the printing information storage area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, the printing information is developed into image data by the information processing apparatus before the transfer to the printing apparatus. Thus, the printing apparatus receives the printing information in the form of image data, so that it can directly and safely print the printing information, even if the original printing information cannot be processed due to restriction in the storage area allocated in the memory resource.
According to the seventeenth aspect, data processing means acquires information concerning development area size allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, and compares based on the acquired information the image data development area size with the total size of the image data to be transferred. The data processing means then adjusts the size of the image data to be transferred to the printing apparatus based on the result of the comparison, thereby generating transfer data to be transferred by the transfer control means. Thus, when the size of the image data from the information processing apparatus exceeds the size of the image storage area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, the image data size is adjusted so that the image data can safely be stored in the image data area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, before the image data is transferred to the printing apparatus.
According to the eighteenth aspect, the transfer control means transfers the image data in a dividing manner in a plurality of transfer cycles. Therefore, when the size of the image data from the information processing apparatus exceeds the size of the image area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, the image data to be transferred to the printing apparatus is adjusted by being divided so a to be transferred in a plurality of cycles. Therefore, the printing apparatus can receive image data which can restore the whole original image data, without causing overflow of the image storage area allocated for the memory resource.
According to nineteenth aspect, the transfer control means suspends the transfer of image data to the printing apparatus, depending on the memory resource use status acquired from the printing apparatus during the dividing transfer of the image data. Therefore, the transfer of the image data to the printing apparatus is suspended whenever the size of the image data to be transferred from the information processing apparatus exceeds the size of the image storage area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus. It is thus possible to prevent overlow of the image storage area in the memory resource which otherwise may occur due to transfer of excessively large size of image data to the printing apparatus.
According to the twentieth aspect, the data processing means extracts non-overlapping pixel data in a stepping manner from the image data and generates the transfer data based on the extracted pixel data. It is therefore possible to transfer image data which can restore the whole image to the printing apparatus in a stepped manner, while avoiding overlapping, without causing the image storage area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus to overflow with the image data coming from the information processing apparatus. Consequently, it is possible to transfer image data which can approximate the whole image as much as possible, without causing overflow of the image storage area.
According to the twenty-first aspect, a first storage means divides printing information received from the information processing apparatus into a plurality of bands of data and stores and bands of data therein, and the first informing means informs the information processing apparatus of the status of use of the first storage means. Therefore, the information processing apparatus is informed of any risk of printing information processing failure which may occur due to restriction in the size of the storage area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus. Namely, the information processing apparatus can know, in advance of completion of the transfer of the printing information, the risk of overflow of the storage area allocated in the memory resource.
According to the twenty-second aspect, the compression means comprises, in accordance with a predetermined compression protocol, image data received from the information processing apparatus. The second storage means stores the compressed image data formed by the compression means. The expansion means expands, in accordance with a predetermined expansion protocol, the compression image data stored in the second storage means. The printing means then prints the image data which has been expanded by the expansion means. Thus, the image data is compressed so as to be safely stored in the image storage area allocated in the memory resource, so that the whole image can be printed at high degree of quality as possible.
According to the twenty-third aspect, the second informing means informs the information processing apparatus of the status of use of the second storage means. A host computer, therefore, can know that the amount of the image data transferred from the information processing apparatus has exceeded the size of the image storage area allocated in the memory resource.
According to the twenty-fourth aspect, the interpolation means judges the state of development of the compressed image in the second storage means and conducts a predetermined interpolation processing on the image data expanded by the expansion means, thereby restoring the image data. Therefore, in the case where the size of the image data transferred from the information processing apparatus exceeds the size of the image storage area allocated in the memory resource, the printing apparatus restores the original image data based on the amount of the data which already has been received, and performs the printing based on the thus restored image data. It is therefore possible to print the whole image data with high degree of quality as possible, based on the image data which already has been received, even when the total size of the image data to be transferred exceeds the size of the image area allocated in the memory resource.
According to the twenty-fifth aspect, when the use status information concerning the state of use of the memory resource, i.e., the first storage means, is received from the printing apparatus by means of the first informing means during transfer of the printing information, the transfer control means transfers the image data developed by the developing means to the printing apparatus. The directly printable image data is compressed by the compression means and stored in the memory resource, i.e., the second storage means. The compressed data is then expanded by the expanded means and printed by the printing apparatus. Thus, the state of use of the memory resource of the printing apparatus is monitored and, when there is a risk that the printing information to be sent to the printing apparatus may cause an overflow of the storage area allocated in the memory resource, the printing information is directly received from the information processing apparatus in the form of printable image data, and is compressed so as not to cause overflow of the memory. The compressed data is then expended and printed without fail.
According to the twenty-sixth aspect, the data processing means acquires information concerning image data development area size allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, compares based on the acquired information the image data development area size with the total size of the image data to be transferred, and adjusts the size of the image data to be transferred to the printing apparatus based on the result of the comparison, thereby generating transfer data to be transferred by the transfer control means. In the event that the size of the image data to be transferred from the information processing apparatus exceeds the size of the image area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, the size of the image data to be transferred is adjusted to a size which can be accommodated by the image storage area allocated in the memory resource. The image data of the thus adjusted size is transferred to and printed by the printing apparatus.
According to the twenty-seventh aspect, the transfer control means transfers the image data in a dividing manner in a plurality of transfer cycles. Therefore, when the size of the image data from the information processing apparatus exceeds the size of the image area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, the image data to be transferred to the printing apparatus is adjusted by being divided so as to be transferred in a plurality of cycles. Therefore, the printing apparatus can receive image data which can restore the whole original image data, without causing overlow of the image storage area allocated for the memory resource.
According to the twenty-eighth aspect, the transfer control means suspends the transfer of image data to the printing apparatus, depending on the information concerning the status of use of the memory resource, i.e., the first storage means, acquired from the printing apparatus during the dividing transfer of the image data. Therefore, the printing apparatus gives a clear indication of any risk that the size of the image storage area allocated in memory resource is going to be exceeded by the size of the image data transferred from the information processing apparatus, and, upon receipt of such indication, the information processing apparatus can suspend the transfer of the image data to the printing apparatus. It is therefore possible to avoid transfer of image data to the printing apparatus in excess of the size of the image area allocated in the memory resource.
According to the twenty-ninth aspect, the data processing means extracts non-overlapping pixel data in a stepping manner from the image data and generates the transfer data based on the extracted pixel data, and the transfer data thus generated is transferred to the printing apparatus by the operation of the transfer control means. The printing apparatus then compresses the received image data and stores the compressed image data in the second storage means. Then, the interpolation means judges the state of development of the compressed image in the second storage means and conducts a predetermined interpolation processing on the image data expanded by the expansion means, thereby restoring the image data. It is therefore possible to supply, stepwise and in a non-overlapping manner, the printing apparatus with the image data which can produce the whole image, without causing the image storage area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus to overflow with the image data supplied by the information processing apparatus. The printing apparatus thus restores the original image data by interpolation based on the image data which already has been received. It is therefore possible to transfer to the printing apparatus image data which can approximate the whole image as much as possible, without causing overflow of the image storage area allocated in the memory resource, whereby printing can be performed at high degree of quality as possible.
According to the thirtieth and thirty-fifth aspect, there is provided a data processing method for use in an information processing apparatus capable of performing, through a predetermined communication medium, band communication with a printing apparatus having a memory resource divided to provide band areas each of which being capable of developing an image therein. In this method memory resource use status information is acquired from the printing apparatus and, based on this information, the printing information which has been transferred to the printing apparatus is developed into image data of a form which can be outputted by the printing apparatus. The thus-developed image data is sent again to the printing apparatus. According to this method, even when the processing of the printing information transferred from the information processing apparatus is failed due to restriction in the printing information storage area allocated in the memory resource, printing can be performed safely because the printing information is developed by the developing means of the information processing apparatus into image data which is then transferred to the printing apparatus.
According to the thirty-first and thirty-fifth aspects, the data processing method has the steps of acquiring information concerning image data development area size allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus, comparing based on the acquired information the image data development area size with the total size of the image data to be transferred, adjusting the size of the image data to be transferred to the printing apparatus based on the result of the comparison, thereby generating transfer data to be transferred, and transferring the transfer data in a dividing manner in a plurality of transfer cycles. It is therefore possible to transfer the image data as much as possible to the printing apparatus, even when the size of the image data exceeds the size of the image storage area allocated in the memory resource.
According to the thirty-second and thirty-seventh aspects, there is provided a data processing method for use in printing apparatus communicable with an information processing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium, wherein the printing information received from the information processing apparatus is divided into a plurality of bands of data and the bands of data thus obtained are stored in first storage means. At the same time, the information processing apparatus is informed of the status of use of the first storage means. Thus, the information processing apparatus is informed of any risk that the processing of the printing information transferred from the information processing apparatus may fail due to restriction in the printing information storage area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus. Thus, the information processing apparatus can know, in advance of the completion of transfer of the printing information, that the storage area allocated in the memory resource will overflow with the printing information.
According to the thirty-third and thirty-eighth aspects, there is provided a data processing method for use in printing apparatus communicable with an information processing apparatus through a predetermined communication medium, wherein the image data received from the information processing apparatus is compressed in accordance with a predetermined compression protocol, and the thus compressed image data is stored in the second storage means. The information processing apparatus is informed of the status of use of the second storage means. In accordance with the state of use of the second storage means, the compressed image data is expanded in accordance with a predetermined protocol, and the thus expanded image data is printed. Thus, the image data which has already been stored in the printing apparatus is stored in compressed state, so that the whole image can be printed at high quality as possible, even when the size of the image data transferred stepwise from the information processing apparatus to the printing apparatus exceeds the image storage area allocated in the memory resource of the printing apparatus.
According to the thirty-fourth and thirty-ninth aspects, the interpolation means judges the state of development of the compressed image in the second storage means and conducts a predetermined interpolation processing on the image data expanded by the expansion means, thereby restoring the image data. Therefore, in the case where the size of the image data transferred stepwise from the information processing apparatus to the printing apparatus exceeds the size of the image storage area allocated in the memory resource, the printing apparatus restores the original image data based on the amount of the data which already has been received, and performs the printing based on the thus restored image data. It is therefore possible to print the whole image data with high degree of quality as possible, based on the image data which already has been received, even when the total size of the image data to be transferred exceeds the size of the image area allocated in the memory resource.
Thus, when the processing of the printing information transferred from the host computer fails due to restriction in the printing information storage area allocated in the memory resource of the printer, the printing information is developed into image data by the host computer and thus developed image data is transferred to the printer, whereby the printing can be performed as much as possible. Furthermore, the image data is transferred in a stepped manner in accordance with the size of the image data to be transferred from the host computer and, when the size of the image data exceeds the size of the image storage area allocated in the printer memory resource, the printer restores the original image data based on the image data which already has been transferred to the printer. It is therefore possible to print the whole image at high degree of quality as possible, even when the size of the image data exceeds the size of the image storage area allocated in the memory resource.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following description of the invention and statements of claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.